1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to confidential security alarm control panel information, and, more particularly, to the transportation of confidential security alarm control panel information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, it is generally not possible for an end user to remotely provide inputs to a control panel of a home security system, alarm system, or surveillance system without accessing an intermediate server. Direct remote access is limited to authorized representatives of the security alarm installation company. Because encryption secrets and authentication passcodes need to be kept secret by the system in order to avoid third parties discovering the encryption secrets and passcodes and thereby being able to use them to arm, disarm, and control the system, the information cannot be securely communicated to a mobile computing device. End users of the system must utilize an intermediate computer for all remote access, imposing undesirable business and logistics restrictions.